


'Tis the Season

by akissontitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, eruri - Freeform, more like Christmas Sass but whatever, old man yaois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had asked, Erwin Smith would have steadfastly denied that he had been loitering around the doorway from the function room to the balcony for most of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivai-lution (stethoscopesandsigs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stethoscopesandsigs/gifts).



> A couple of tumblr users I really admire are having a bit of a tough holiday season, so I wanted to take a crack at lifting their spirits with a shitty drabbly thing. You guys are really great and deserve nothing but holiday happiness.
> 
> SO YEAH modern!au eruris B) just cute christmassy fluffy shit honestly. I wrote this thinking that they're probably still in the first stages on their relationship, maybe have just been dating for a couple months??? I didn't explicitly mention it in the fic though so feel free to bend it however you like. Enjoy!!

If anyone had asked, Erwin Smith would have steadfastly denied that he had been loitering around the doorway from the function room to the balcony for most of the night.

It had nothing to do with the party itself – the company’s Christmas Eve shindigs were always relatively enjoyable and relaxed, as far as work parties went. As he glanced over to the dance floor in the middle of the function room he actually found himself wishing, just a little bit, that he could be out there grooving with Hanji, who had already kicked off xir shoes and was performing what seemed to be a slightly erotic Irish jig. The new intern Eren had seemingly been dragged out with xir, and although he looked slightly bewildered he seemed to be having a good time. Erwin smiled fondly in their direction. If he weren’t predisposed with lurking at the edge of the room, he wouldn’t have been above taking to the floor and showing them how The Robot was _really_ done.

Erwin steeled himself, adjusting his light-up festive tie to keep his hands busy, and made himself comfortable against the wall. He was willing to stay here all night if he had to, but he hoped he could complete his little mission soon. His lips were curled into a half-smile that he couldn’t quite iron out, perhaps a by-product of a little too much of Mike’s Special Eggnog (the true list of ingredients had remained a mystery for years, but suffice to say it was not something the younger interns were encouraged to sample, no matter how seasoned a drinker they promised they were). 

His smile blossomed into a grin when Levi walked through the doors. The other man had mentioned that he was going to be late to the festivities, claiming three days ago that he was planning to accidentally leave the oven on. The scowl he was wearing (along with the hideous sweater Hanji had given him at the Secret Santa this morning) made it perfectly obvious how Levi felt about having to show up at all, but Erwin was pleasantly surprised to note that the crease in the shorter man’s brow lessened slightly upon seeing him.

“Glad you could make it.”

“That makes one of us.” Levi picked at his sweater, resting his weight on one hip.

Erwin smirked and closed the foot of distance between them, making no secret of intertwining his fingers with Levi’s and squeezing them gently, and despite Levi rolling his eyes with enough attitude to win him an award, Erwin knew his lover didn’t really mind. He leaned down slightly, lips ghosting over the shell of Levi’s ear.

“Did you know, in all my years, I’ve never had a proper kiss underneath the mistletoe?”

Erwin pulled back slightly, enough to see a twinge of confusion touch Levi’s brow for only a moment before he looked up and found the sprig of foliage hanging from the door frame above them.

“Fucking Christ, you old bastard, did you really plan this shit out?” Despite his harsh words Erwin could tell he was at least a little bit amused, or at least he hoped. Levi shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

“I bet you’ve been standing here half the night, waiting for me to get here. Is that right?”

Erwin chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. “Only because I knew you’d think it _so_ romantic.”

Levi snorted at that, but Erwin was glad to find that his shitty attempt at being precious didn’t stop his lover from raising himself up on his toes and snaking his hands around his shoulders as best he could.

Erwin ducked his head a little and suddenly they were kissing, his warm lips meeting and sucking gently on Levi’s slightly colder ones, tongue darting out not half an inch and yet causing a small, fragile sound to erupt from Levi’s mouth.

Their lips parted regretfully, but it was clear to them both that they were nowhere near finished. Levi angled his chin up and mumbled sweetly into Erwin’s neck.

“What if I made my way around the room, said my hello’s and Happy Merry’s, and maybe had a bit too much of Mike’s god-awful eggnog concoction?” Levi pressed their bodies closer together, lower bodies flush against each other now, and Erwin was suddenly quite glad that the room was lit rather dimly. He made a low sound in response, encouraging Levi to continue.

“I mean, too much of that shit could kill a man my size, I just don’t think it’d be safe for me to go home alone...”

Erwin nodded, turning his head in to Levi’s temple and kissing it softly. “Yes, definitely. In the interest of your safety, I should definitely take you home tonight.”

“And I mean, if we get lost and end up back at your place, I suppose that’s just a happy Christmas accident, right?”

“Mm, ’tis the season for giving, after all.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page of the hymn book here.” 

Erwin chuckled, detaching himself from his lover and nodding in the direction of the beverages table.

“Eggnog’s over there, if you want to get started.”

“Do I ever.”

Levi threw him a wink as he walked away, leaving Erwin with a smile plastered on his face and a sudden itching in his body to get back home. For the time being however, he made his way over to the dance floor, where Hanji excitedly grabbed his hands and encouraged him to jive to Elvis with xir, not that Erwin Smith needed much encouragement to do that any time of the year. Between moves, he found himself thinking of what Christmas morning might bring him. He could cross a Christmas Kiss off his bucket list, but a Christmas fuck was something he was yet to experience, much less with someone he loved. A quick glance in Levi’s direction found him true to his word, exchanging snappy-looking pleasantries with their co-workers and swigging his drink like it was his job.

Erwin was undoubtedly certain that the holidays were only going to get better.


End file.
